gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
URC/BriefHistory
The Republic began many years ago and was only an idea made up by ironically an EITC Officer who would later inspire revolutionaries to rise against them and fight against the company's ways and eventually killing off traces of them. Revolution It began in 1747 when the Cop Crew began lighting barrels of gunpowder in weapons depots and military posts of the EITC hoping to just cause some turmoil amongst them and not begin anything serious. After civilians found that the EITC were not as great as they were out to be, the civilians end up siding with revolutionaries who rose to power such as Christopher Crane and His Hermit Rangers, Albert Spark and his Ravenian Red Guard, Bobby Moon and her Cop Crew, Captain Skull X and his Skull's Marines, along with Stormwalker and her House of Storms clan. Ravenia, then known as Raven's Cove, was the first actual Republic independent island in the Caribbean with the EITC more focused on the other islands they lost out quickly in Ravenia. Most of the fighting was found in Padres, Port Royal (now Puerto Republica), and Kingshead. It is recognized by the history books of the URC that there are 4 major battles that were key to the war: *The Blaze of Devil's Anvil *The First Battle at King's Run *The Second Battle at Fort Dundee *The Third Siege and Battle of Kingshead These battles ended up pushing the EITC to their limits and eventually destroyed them. Upon their destruction it is unknown of the whereabouts of many of the leaders such as Andrew Mallace, Jeremiah Garland, Johnny Goldtimbers, and various others. A New Republic Winning out in the Winter of 1748, the leader of each group came together to help form a new government. They debated and argued over how it should be done and what should be the titles and eventually they became a republic with the leader being known as the Great Lord, the legislature known as the Republic Forum and the leader of it the Vice Lord. Not all islands were first represented in the Forum though. Formerly it was limited to Puerto Republica, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, Ravenia, Cuba, Kingshead, and the Privateering Islands while the rest were territories. Some islands ended up being bundled together into other islands such as Cutthroat with Padres. It was agreed upon by the founders of the new republic that they would not begin running for the executive position until 7 Lords have been elected thus giving chance to commoners being elected. *The Election of 1749 ::*''Adoria Dolores (PF) - Votes: 5/7'' ::*Garcia de Avaricia (IP) - Votes: 4/7 A Growing Republic After Adoria won the first election for Great Lord, her first bill she signed was approving a higher status for Rumrunner's Isle and sepearating the two Mar de Plata islands into their own provinces to keep the island count odd when there is a vote for Great Lord of the Republic. The Republic began growing more steadily with new trade policies set out by Adoria. *The Election of 1753 ::*''Garcia de Avaricia (IP) - Votes: 8/9'' ::*Davy Doubloon (TR) - Votes: 1/9 *The Election of 1755 ::*''Blanca Cruz (PD) - Votes: 6/9'' ::*Mila Bannock (OK) - Votes: 3/9 The Bluefeather Era The Bluefeather Era is known as the one of great peace and harmony surprisingly. After various elections of great lords, the Third Great Lord Hannah Bluefeather was formerly the Governor of Padres Del Fuego and believed for the culture of the republic be developed to find a national identity. During this period several islands were given a higher status after applying to grow, Bluefeather was willing to take on the troubles as they became of higher status unlike the past few great lords. The islands included Cngrejos and Driftwood. Bluefeather would bring back her era after losing her re-election in 1765 to become the Sixth Great Lord as well. *The Election of 1757 ::*''Hannah Bluefeather (PD) - Votes: 5/9'' ::*Garcia de Avaricia (IP) - Votes: 4/9 *The Election of 1759 ::*''Marc Cannonshot (PR) - Votes: 10/11'' ::*Hannah Bluefeather (PD) - Votes: 1/11 *The Election of 1761 ::*''Dajin Ming (TR) - Votes: 6/11'' ::*Isaiah Callecutter (TR) - Votes: 5/11 *The Election of 1763 ::*''Hannah Bluefeather (PD) - Votes: 5/11'' ::*Bobby Moon (TA) - Votes: 4/11 ::*Stormwalker (TR) - Votes: 2/11 *The Election of 1765 ::*''Captain Skull X (PD) - Votes: 6/11'' ::*Bobby Moon (TA) - Votes: 5/11 ::*Albertus Spark (RA) - Votes: 2/11 The Founder's Era After winning the election of 1777, Skull X became the Seventh Great Lord, and the first founder lord in Republic's history. Like Hannah Bluefeather, he also willingly embraced the addition of islands with higher status and adding more representation to the Forum. Perdida became apart of Driftwood as well with a solution for them to be able to vote for the Great Lord and be represented in the Forum. Along with this, Devil's Anvil also became part of Tortuga to also be able to vote and have representation. However, this would not have been nevessary as legislation passed to give territories a say in the Forum thus adding Outkast to the Forum. *The Election of 1767 ::*''Lawrence Daggerpaine - Votes: 7/13'' ::*Bobby Mooon (TA) - Votes: 6/13 *The Election of 1769 ::*''Christopher Crane (PD) - Votes: 10/13'' ::*Hannah Bluefeather (PD) - Votes: 3/13 Category:POTCO